Hero in Absence, Coward in Arms
by Scarlence
Summary: A hero to champion his cause was all Ravio needed. He sternly made up his mind - he will NOT do it himself. Based on A Link Between Worlds.


**Alright, disclaimer: if you haven't ever completed A Link Between Worlds, this is going to be a bit confusing. Really, you will have had to beaten Yuga and saved the world already. And beating a Link to the Past isn't gonna help. Ravio wasn't even in that game, nor is the story the same at all.**

 **If you aren't going to play it or don't care about spoilers, I have a little... Actually, a somewhat lengthy summary for you on my profile. (Or if you want a refresher, trust me, it's fun to read anyway.)**

* * *

Ravio never liked fighting. He grew up in a world where only chaos existed, yet, he hated it. All he wanted was peace. Cowardice consumed him, and he couldn't fight for what he believed in. So, when the captain's blade rested on the floor before him, finding the will to pick it up proved challenging. First, he watched it. Then he nudged it with his foot.

Strange thing was that Ravio already carried loads of weaponry, including a bow and arrow, bombs, and a hammer. The sword mocked him for his inability to wield it. But the sword reminded him of war and needless death.

The captain's sealed body painted a portrait on the sanctuary wall. Yuga possessed strange magic: the ability to seal living things in paintings. Ravio watched the wicked man turn Seres into a painting before his very eyes the moment he stepped into this world. Fear flashed in her eyes as the magic flew at her, and her screams were still audible in Ravio's ears. Yuga mumbled to himself that she looked more beautiful this way, in the frame. In actuality, her body looked uncomfortably contorted. It resembled work of the early Hylians-little detail and distinct features.

The fact that the captain and Seres would be free if he found the Hero to stop Yuga beckoned him to snag the sword. The blade was primly polished, as if it had arrived fresh from the smith, and he found difficulty in stuffing it in his satchel without a sheath. The captain's painting had the scabbard.

Slowly Ravio snuck out of the sanctuary. If Yuga, at any point, were to see him, he would be chained up somewhere in Lorule castle. So Ravio wore a garb in which the man would not recognize. It was an odd bunny suit, borrowed from the kooks of thieves' town. It shrouded his face, and when he lowered his chin the hood covered his mouth. A perfect disguise for his endeavors.

When he opened the sanctuary door, Ravio found euphoric excitement in the light. The sun beat down on everything and brightly lit the scene. Light existed in Lorule only in fire. Darkness blanketed the world. To see light so available made his heart skip, and he lowered in the cowl of his bunny suit to feel the sun on his face.

"You! You are with strange evil, yes?"

Ravio could not find the words. Before him stood a man. His face crooked awkwardly, his body bent into misalignment. His expression, as hard to read as it was, betrayed deep concern. Ravio simply stood there though in nervous awe, watching the man flail. Goosebumps and chills raced across Ravio when he saw the shovel at the man's side.

"Dampé does not trust that man! Who are you? Can I trust you?""

"Y-yes!" Ravio sputtered, the shovel resting over the man's shoulder looking very threatening. "I want to stop him. Just don't hit me..."

"Dampé won't hit you. Dampé is a good guy," Dampé grumbled angrily.

This man was uncanny at best. Actually, Ravio knew Dampé in Lorule, making it ever more strange that he was here.

"Yes, yes, Dampé! I understand, you are kind!"

"Good. Now you must tell princess Zelda about that man. Dampé cannot leave the grounds."

"Me? The hero is supposed to get Zelda's blessing," Ravio pressed. Dampé picked his shovel up from his shoulder and tossed it in his crippled hands.

"Eek! Alright... I'll tell Zelda!" he promised, scrambling away from the man, out of the bounds of the graveyard. He yanked his cowl over his head as he went. The equipment in his bag rattled with every step.

After his encounter with Dampé, Ravio found himself treading even lighter steps. If he lost his focus, he could be captured by Yuga. Or worse. Monsters resided in Lorule as well as Hyrule, so every step chanced a monster appearing out of the brush. He stayed in the cover of the trees and resisted the temptation of the sunlight.

His mission he kept in mind. His mission was why this all had to happen. He had to save Hyrule. If restoring peace to Lorule meant destroying Hyrule, it was not worth it. Both had to have peace for it to right.

However, he had to admit Hyrule had a pretty nice atmosphere. He would... Not exactly mind if Lorule had this weather.

Bugs, bees, birds: they all buzzed about the countryside. Meanwhile, animals scurried through the brush. Clouds billowed up in the sky. The land was complete. Even the gaping chasms that separated the pieces of Lorule existed as rivers and streams in Hyrule. These waterways bubbled with life; they roared, and yet they glistened in the light. Ravio very much preferred these to the lazy lakes of Lorule.

Actually, Ravio beamed at everything. Looking through the cowl became bothersome, but he resisted taking it off.

Before long, the trees left, and he stared up at castle Hyrule. The structure bore unnerving similarity to Lorule castle, but its esteem shined much, much brighter. The gallant Hylian soldiers patrolled its border. They all carried lances, and they all monitored him from across the moat. While, he gaped at the castle's brilliance, the guards kept a keen eye on his rabbit suit.

Perhaps he could have stayed undercover, but the temptation was too great. He found himself walking around the moat, and in a matter of moments, he stepped across the drawbridge. Every moment made piqued his excitement.

"Stop, citizen! State your business."

His heart gave a resounding thump.

"Uh, I'm here to speak with the princess," he tried. "It's regarding a serious issue... the captain of the guard's whereabouts... and a bad man."

"You seek unwarranted counsel with princess Zelda. I see no reason in your request."

"Please?"

"You may only be permissed by my word. My answer remains."

"Uh... oh."

Unsurprisingly, Ravio sulked away from the castle in defeat. A true, embarrassing defeat.

Firstly, Ravio had promised Dampé to tell the princess. Secondly, if the princess believed him, maybe he could likely find the Hero to champion his cause.

The day grew later, and Ravio's progress included more sulking. That was, until his feet brought him to a solitary home. From the exterior, it appeared vacant; the perfect place for Ravio's infiltration. He picked the lock on the first attempt and cautiously pulled the door ajar.

Just as expected, the house held no occupants beside a single lonely rat. Upon sight of it, Ravio faltered, scrambling out of the house, slamming the door, and immediately reentering. He then proceeded to coax it out of the room using a bit of stale bread he kept in his pouch. After an hour of wait, victory reined, and he finally calmed.

The quaint environment of the house suited Ravio well. A bed, a bookcase, and a crate were the only furnishings available to him inside the house, but that was all he needed. He sorted his battle instruments on the shelf and floor. Once they all lied before him, they began mocking him once again for his crippled bravery. At the castle, his heart did not allow him to even attempt to persuade the guard into speaking with Zelda. Embarrassment filled him again, as it had on the walk here.

He sighed, falling into the dusty covers of the bed.

"Disappointment..." he murmured, the sentence lost in the fabric.

Ravio often moped. Every time he did, his thoughts filled with Hilda, the princess of Lorule. That gave him strength again.

Hilda painted the perfect picture of a princess. Astute in loyalty, strength, and courage, she burdened herself with the task of restoring a fallen kingdom. Her methods, however, betrayed her heart. So soft and sweet, and yet she willingly set out to destroy Hyrule by thieving it of its Triforce.

Hyrule deserved praise for keeping care of its Triforce. Lorule had been plagued with jealousy and greed ever since it dawned, and the early royals disposed of the Triforce to keep peace. However, this decision lead to chaos - the entire destruction of Lorule.

In all honestly, Ravio was Hilda's servant. She kept as a dear friend despite. This action he took, planning to thwart her and Yuga's plan, was, by all rights, treason. if he was caught, she could flick her hand and have him killed.

He shook at the thought - he adored Hilda too much. If she ordered his death he would break. And then, obviously, he would die. He would let her kill him without a peep of complain.

And that was everything Ravio was: the coward servant who adored the princess. His spirit was so weak he could not even complete Dampé's simple request. And now that he thought about it, he could have used the captain's sword as evidence of his claim. Maybe he could had gotten into Hyrule castle.

He let himself slip off the bed, onto the floor. Dust visibly coated his costume.

The Triforce of Courage dwelt somewhere in this realm, imbued in the heart of some unlikely soul. Finding that Hero would be the challenge of his life, so he closed his eyes in preparation.

He would probably have searched some more in a moment... If he had not fallen asleep.


End file.
